


На камеру

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, YouTuber Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Почти рейтинговая онлайн трансляция (nsfw) Дерека Хейла (большое спасибо, Стайлз)





	На камеру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [on camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664398) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



Дерек не позволял успеху вскружить ему голову. У него было впечатляющее число подписчиков, что вполне позволяло ему гордиться (а иногда и смущаться) тем, что он способен делать прямые эфиры со смешными комментариями, авторскими песнями и случайными ремейками на хитовые песни.  
Не то чтобы он считал это славой, но Кора постоянно дразнилась после того, как его исполнение "Аллилуйя" попало на дневное шоу.

Он установил свою камеру в гостиной, потому что там был неплохой вид на стол и чашку, которую он собирался использовать в Песне Чашки, и включил трансляцию.  
После традиционной заставки Дерек прокашлялся и начал петь, задавая ритм, выстукивая его на чашке и столе. Он услышал, как кто-то прошёл у него за спиной, скорее всего, это был Скотт, его сосед по комнате.  
Отлично, комментарии всегда прибывали, когда кто-то влезал в кадр на заднем плане, и все любили Скотта и его девушку Эллисон, если и она появлялась в эфире.  
Дерек продолжил петь. Постепенно подходя к концу песни, он краем глаза заметил бледные босые ступни, пританцовывающие под звуки песни. Значит, это точно не Скотт. Тот упоминал, что его лучший друг из родного городка остановится пожить у него на пару дней, так что, очевидно, это был он.  
Дерек пропел последнюю ноту и, опустив чашку на стол, оглянулся, о чём сразу же пожалел, потому он помнил, что трансляция шла полным ходом (ведь стримы имели намного больше популярности, чем записи).  
На парне, чьё имя тут же вылетело у Дерека из головы, было лишь одно полотенце, обернутое вокруг бёдер, с мокрых каштановых волос капала вода на обнажённые плечи и торс, он очаровательно улыбнулся, обнаружив ямочки на щеках, усыпанных родинками, и многозначительно подмигнул Дереку, уперев руки в бедра.  
– Это что тут у тебя? – спросил он, кивнув в сторону камеры.  
– Эм… у меня тут трансляция исполнения моей песни в прямом эфире, – неловко проговорил Дерек, и чего он совершенно не ожидал, так это того, что парень поиграет бровями на камеру и, покачивая бёдрами, потянется к полотенцу…  
– Акххмм, – Дерек в ужасе подавился воздухом (его канал был низкорейтинговым, для семейного просмотра) и повалил парня на пол, когда полотенце окончательно соскользнуло вниз.  
– Привет, – выдохнул тот, лежа под ним на полу. – Ты, должно быть, Дерек, сосед Скотта, да? А я Стайлз.  
– Я.. да, – ошалело пробормотал Дерек, смутно понимая, что, хотя Стайлза уже не видно, сам он остаётся в кадре. – Приятно познакомиться.

Видео мгновенно стало вирусным, и у Дерека прибавилось 312 новых подписчиков, а первые фанфики о том, чем они там занимались "после", появились в сети в течение часа.


End file.
